Saigado Publishing
Saigado Comic Publishing (Saigado Publishing) is a h dojinshi circle famous for publishing hentai parodies, especially of game console fighting games. The Saigado studio frequently parodies the King of Fighters, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Guilty Gear X in its doujinshi. The Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin series (Seinin-series) and Hana's Holiday series (Hanasan no Kyuujitsu) are two original works by the studio. Saigado has a distinct style with rounder, less messy, and arguably more realistically drawn characters than a lot of their source material. Despite the wide range of fetishes depicted in Saigado comics fans are often pleasantly surprised to see all participants enjoying their couplings. The lack of rape, realism in depictions of sex, body type, and even atmosphere/backgrounds make the Saigado Studio one of the best artistic studios in Doujinshi publishing. Members of the Studio Ishoku Dougen is the only member of the Saigado Saigado Circle. His prior works, before Saigado, were in another circle called Moriman Shouten. Moriman Shouten published a series of books called Katze which feature a distinct Saigado art-style. Dougen participated in Katze 10 to the final volume, Katze 15, and additionally Round 2. Round 2 is a single book featuring only Dougen's artwork. The original publication of 'Suite For My Suite' by the Saigado studio was drawn by Ishoku Dougen. More information needed Prominent Releases This is a description of the releases made by the Saigado Art Studio. After the descriptions, a full list of releases has been included for collecting information. Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin Series ボクの成年貢献人/ぼくの成年貢献人 This series, also know as the Seinin-series, is an original series about a young boy whose rich parents died, leaving him with an incredible debt. The boy is named Gendai Kouichi, and while he has a trust fund, he must be married to access it. The legal guardian he is appointed is his father's sexy secretary, and he is given the option of marrying her to end his debts. While Gendai lusts after his guardian, the reappearence of his childhood love complicates issues. * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin (ボクの成年貢献人 / ぼくの成年貢献人) * (作品番号18) Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 2 (ボクの成年貢献人 2 / ぼくの成年貢献人 2) 2000 * (作品番号20) Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 3 (ボクの成年貢献人 3 / ぼくの成年貢献人 3) 2001 * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 4 (ボクの成年貢献人 4 / ぼくの成年貢献人 4) * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 5 (ボクの成年貢献人 5 / ぼくの成年貢献人 5) * Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 6 (ボクの成年貢献人 6 / ぼくの成年貢献人 6) 2004 Hana's Holiday Series (Hanasan no Kyuujitsu) This original release in 2005 is a large collection of comics about a woman named Hana engaging in many sexual activities. King of Fighters Series The Saigado studio has produced more work on the King of Fighters series than any other subject. Athena and Friends Series アテナ＆フレンズ These doujins spoof of King of Fighters characters, specifically Athena Asamiya and Sie Kensou. These releases spanned from 1998 and 1999, annually with specials. The Athena and Friends S (アテナ＆フレンズ スペシャル) Special release in 2001 features one of the first Shotacon scenes in the Saigado library. A 2002 release labeled '02 resumed the annual release, however there was no '03 release. In 2003 a Special Version of Chaos edition was released, focusing on Athena and Kensou's relationship. ** Athena and Friends '97 (アテナ＆フレンズ '97) 1997 ** Athena and Friends '98 (アテナ＆フレンズ '98) 1998 ** Athena and Friends '99 (アテナ＆フレンズ '99) 1999 ** (作品番号23) Athena and Friends S (アテナ＆フレンズ スペシャル) 2001 — Athena and Friends Special Yuri and Friends Series ユリ＆フレンズ This series featured annual releases from 1996 and 2001. Another spoof of King of Fighters, the Yuri and Friends featured an array of stories using various characters from the King of Fighters stable. A unique feature in these releases is that some of the Yuri and Friends releases were released in full color issues, adding to their collectibility. After the last annual, many specials featuring characters from the series have been released. ** Yuri and Friends '96 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'96) 1996 This issue starts the series as Mai Shiranui and King have male members which they use upon Yuri Sakazaki. The doujinshi includes pin-ups of more Mai, Yuri and King, as well as pin-ups of Mature, Vice, Athena and Leona. ** Yuri and Friends '96 Plus (ユリ＆フレンズ　'96 Plus) 1996 This issue is bascially just a collection of pin-ups of Sie Kensou with Athena Asemiya, Kasumi Todoh and Ryo Sakazaki, Iori Yagami with Vice and Mature, and Leona with Ralf and Clark. Even though Yuri Sakazaki is on the cover of the issue, she's not featured in the pics. ** Yuri and Friends '97 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'97) 1997 Mai Shiranui and King return, using their male members on Yuri again, except this time Kagura Chizuru joins in, also having a male member. The story ends with Ryo and Robert catching the girls in the act, and forcing Mai, King and Kagura to eat Yuri's lousy cooking. The issue also includes a mini-story of Chris and Shermie. ** Yuri and Friends '98 (ユリ＆フレンズ　'98) 1998 Again, Mai and King have their way with Yuri while trying to keep Ryo, Robert and Takuma from finding out. ** Yuri and Friends Special- Vice and Mature 1998 Chris has his way with both Vice and Mature (though Vice is also given a male member in this story) and we get a bonus story with Terry Bogard and Blue Mary. ** Yuri and Friends 2000 (ユリ＆フレンズ　2000) 2000 In this one Kensou, Chris and Bao all have their way with Vanessa. ** Yuri and Friends 2001 (ユリ＆フレンズ　2001) 2001 K9999 and Angel try to help emotionally frigid Kula Diamond 'feel something'. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー) Just a collection of pin-ups of Yuri, Mai with Andy, Kensou with Athena, Kagura Chizuru and Kasumi Todoh. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor 2 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　2) One of the most popular doujins translated in English, Terry and Andy have fun with Mai Shiranui and Blue Mary, going so far as swapping girlfriends during the act. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor 3 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　3) Using a video of Terry and Mary, Andy and Mai show Athena and Kensou what it's like to have sex with someone besides each other. Includes pin-ups of Vanessa, Fio (from Metal Slug), Xiangfei, Whip and Athena. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor 4 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　4) 2002 A Capcom/SNK crossover, Sakura idolizes King, and walks in on Ryo and King doing their thing. Both King and Ryo have their way with Sakura. This issue finally has King as a normal woman. Being kinda based on the Capcom VS SNK games, the pin-ups are of Chun Li, Cammy, Vice, Nakoruru and Mai Shiranui. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor 5 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　5) 2002 Just a small collection of pin-ups. Kensou and Bao take Hinako in a bathroom, Kensou has both Athena and Kaoru (Athena's fangirl), we get pin-ups of Mai and Mary, and King sleeps with her brother Jean. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor 6 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　6) 2003 Terry and Mary stay at Kensou's place, and when they start making love, Kaoru steps in and joins in. The pin-ups include Athena with Kaoru, Chris and Bao dressed as Athena and Shermie (???), Angel and Vanessa. ** (作品番号34) Yuri and Friends FullColor 7 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　7) Staying at some kind of tropical resort, Mai is bored as Terry and Andy run off and leave her alone. Chris, Bao and Kensou keep her company. Pin-ups are of Vanessa and Mary getting the same treatment. ** Yuri and Friends FullColor 8 (ユリ＆フレンズ　フルカラー　8) 2006 Another collection of pin-ups. The first set features Mai getting gang-banged by Terry, Andy, Kensou, and three other guys. The second shows Kensou making it with Momoko, while Athena assists in the background. The third set features Bonne Jenet in a threesome with two young boys. ** Yuri and Friends Mai SP (ユリ＆フレンズ マイスペシャル) 2003 — Mai Special Kensou and Mai sneak into some public bathrooms so he can take nude pics of her to sell online. of course, things heat up and they go at it. Pin-ups are of Bao, Hinako, Kaoru, Kula, Vanessa, Kasumi, Xiangfei, and a bonus story about King and her brother Jean. ** Yuri and Friends Hinako-Max Hinako and Sie Kensou, making love inspired by Kensou's videos of himself with Athena ** Yuri and Friends Blue Mary Special 2005 Mary and Rock Howard have to stay at Kensou's place for a bit, and Mary eventually gives in to Kensou's advances, letting him take her as many times as he wants. Another story involves Mary losing a bet to Chris, Kensou and Rock, having to let them gangbang her. A third story has Kensou and Athena treat Kaoru as their sexslave. This is probably the biggest issue Saigado released. ** Yuri and Friends Jenny Special 2005 Story about Bonne Jenet having her way with Chris. Extra pin-up art includes Momoko. Miscellaneous Releases These releases encompass various other animes and video games that the studio has produced. Neon Genesis Evangelion Saigado produced four doujins based on the NGE series very early in i'ts inception. While these were re-released with new artwork, there have been only 4 releases. ** Left Eye Doujin ** Right Here ** Suite for my Sweet ** Feel my Vibe (This was also reased in an "uncencored" version. This consited of changeing the cover and contence page art, and changeing the black cencor blocks to white. Additionally pages 45-60 (the MisatoxShinji side story "another time another place") from the orginal releace are not included in this version. Street Fighter These spoofs of Street Fighter remain popular with Saigado fans. * Sakura and Friends series Based on the Capcom VS SNK series, it's basically pin-ups of Ryu and Ryo sleeping with Yuri and Sakura, and Ken having his way with both Mai Shiranui and Chun Li. We also get pin-ups of Nakoruru, Vice, King and Cammy. * Quince Jam Cody escaped from jail, ending up in Karin's mansion, where the horny schoolgirl takes out all her sexual agressions on him, which prooves too much for the ex-Final Fight hero to handle. The issue also features pin-ups of Rainbow Mika and some random guys. Others * The Sport of Fortune (spoof of Ah! Megami Sama!) 2005 * Sexual Samurais (spoof of Samurai Showdown) Saigado Maniax The MX series, Saigado Maniax, are shota comics by Saigado. The studio began publishing the Maniax series after his 28th publication, "Athena and Friends 2002", and continues to do currently. These books are released much to the delight of fans of both genders. The MX comics contain sexual relationships between two males and between older women with younger males. The presence of younger males has been more evident in the non MX releases. * British Bear Boy (spoof of Guilty Gear X) 2003 * Chris Maniax (spoof of King of Fighters) * Syota-Nize (various spoofs) * Space Cum-boy (spoof of Culian) List of Dojins Saigado * 01 - Left Eye * 02 - Right Here * 03 - Yuri and Friends '96 * 04 - Yuri and Friends '96 Plus * 05 - Suite For My Sweet * 06 - Feel My Vibe * 07 - Feel My Vibe - Uncensored Release * 08 - Athena and Friends '97 * 09 - Yuri and Friends Special * 10 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 1 * 11 - Yuri and Friends '98 * 12 - Athena and Friends '98 * 13 - Quince Jam * 14 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 2 * 15 - Athena and Friends '99 * 16 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 1 * 17 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 3 * 18 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 2 * 19 - Yuri and Friends 2000 * 20 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 3 * 21 - Sakura vs. Yuri and Friends * 22 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 4 - The Sakura vs. Yuri Edition * 23 - Athena and Friends S Special * 24 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 4 * 25 - Yuri and Friends 2001 * 26 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 5 * 27 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 5 * 28 - Athena and Friends '02 * 29 - Yuri and Friends Mai Special * 30 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 6 * 31 - Boku no Seinen Kouken-nin 6 * 32 - Athena and Friends SVC * 33 - Sexual Samurais * 34 - Yuri and Friends Full Color 7 * 35 - The Yuri & Friends Hinako-Max * 36 - The Yuri & Friends Mary Special * 37 - Yuri & Friends Jenny Special * ?? - Hana's Holiday Saigado MX * MX 01 - British Bear Boy * MX 02 - Syota-nize * MX 03 - Chris Maniax * MX 04 - Space Cumboy Collaborative works * # - The Sport of Fortune (Oh My Goddess!) * # - Hinomaru-kun No Kae! Other titles * # - Hana's Holiday * # - Hinomaru-kun No Kae! See also * Crimson Comics * Dansing Queen * Demongeot * Hen-Rei-Kan External links * Saigado homepage Category:H dojin creators Category:Manga distributors